18/34
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 34-'وَكَانَ لَهُ ثَمَرٌ فَقَالَ لِصَاحِبِهِ وَهُوَ يُحَاوِرُهُ أَنَا أَكْثَرُ مِنكَ مَالًا وَأَعَزُّ نَفَرًا' Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 34-Ve kâne lehu semer(semerun), fe kâle li sâhıbihî ve huve yuhâviruhû ene ekseru minke mâlen ve eazzu neferâ(neferen). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve kâne : ve oldu * 2. lehu : onun, onun vardır * 3. semerun : ürün, servet * 4. fe : böylece, artık * 5. kâle : dedi * 6. li : e * 7. sâhıbi-hi : onun arkadaşı * 8. ve huve : ve o * 9. yuhâviru-hû : onunla konuşuyor * 10. ene : ben * 11. ekseru : daha çok * 12. min-ke : senden * 13. mâlen : mal bakımından * 14. ve eazzu : ve daha azîz, daha üstün * 15. neferen : fertler bakımından Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 34-Daha başka da gelirleri vardı da konuşurken arkadaşına dedi ki: Ben malca da senden üstünüm, evlât ve ayalce de. Ali Bulaç Meali * 34-(İkisinden) Birinin başka ürün (veren yer)leri de vardı. Böylelikle onunla konuşurken arkadaşına dedi ki: "Ben, mal bakımından senden daha zenginim, insan sayısı bakımından da daha güçlüyüm." Ahmet Varol Meali * 34-Onun başka ürünleri de vardı. Arkadaşıyla konuşurken ona dedi ki: "Ben malca senden daha zengin, adam bakımından da daha güçlüyüm." Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 34-Onun gelirleri de vardı. Bu yüzden, arkadaşiyle konuşurken: 'Ben malca senden zengin, nüfusça da senden daha itibarlıyım' dedi. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 34-Derken onun büyük bir serveti oldu. Arkadaşıyla konuşurken ona dedi ki: “Benim malım seninkinden daha çok. Adamlardan yana da senden daha üstünüm.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 34-Bu adamın başka geliri de vardı. Bu yüzden arkadaşıyla konuşurken ona şöyle dedi: «Ben, servetçe senden daha zenginim; insan sayısı bakımından da senden daha güçlüyüm.» Edip Yüksel Meali * 34-Artık bir ürüne sahipti! Nitekim, sohbet ettiği arkadaşına, 'Ben senden daha zenginim ve daha fazla adama sahibim,' dedi. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 34-Başka geliri de vardı; bu yüzden bu adam arkadaşıyla konuşurken: «Ben senden malca daha zengin, taraftarca daha güçlüyüm.» dedi. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 34-Başkaca da bir geliri var, bundan dolayı bu adam arkadaşına muhavere ederek: ben senden malca daha servetli, cem'ıyyetçe daha ızzetliyim dedi Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 34-Ve onun için başka bir nevi mal da vardı. Sonra o arkadaşına, onunla konuşarak dedi ki: «Ben malca senden daha ziyâdeyim ve cemaatce de senden daha kuvvetliyim.» Muhammed Esed * 34-Böylece (bu bahçenin sahibi) bolluk içinde ürün kaldırıyordu. Ama (bir gün) bu adam komşusuyla tartışırken söz arasında ona: "Benim malım mülküm senden çok; nüfusça da senden daha güçlü, daha ilerdeyim!" dedi. Suat Yıldırım * 34-O şahsın başka serveti de vardı. Arkadaşıyla konuşurken ona:"Benim," dedi, "malım ve servetim senden çok olduğu gibi, maiyyet, çoluk çocuk bakımından da senden daha ilerideyim." Süleyman Ateş Meali * 34-O(adam)ın (başka) ürünü de vardı. Arkadaşiyle konuşurken ona; "Ben malca senden zenginim, adamca da senden güçlüyüm." dedi. Şaban Piriş Meali * 34-Onun başka ürünleri de vardı. İşte böyle bir halde arkadaşıyla konuşurken: -Benim malım senden daha çok, nüfus olarak da senden üstünüm, dedi. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 34-O kimsenin başka geliri de vardı. Arkadaşıyla konuşurken ona 'Ben servetçe senden üstün, nüfusça senden güçlüyüm' derdi. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 34-Adamın başka bir geliri de vardı. Bu yüzden, arkadaşlarıyla konuştuğu bir sırada ona şöyle demişti: "Ben, malca senden zengin, insan unsuru bakımından da güçlü ve onurluyum." Yusuf Ali (English) * 34- (Abundant) was the produce this man had : he said to his companion, in the course of a mutual argument: "more wealth have I than you, and more honour and power in (my following of) men."(2376) M. Pickthall (English) * 34- And he had fruit. And he said unto his comrade, when he spake with him: I am more than thee in wealth, and stronger in respect of men. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 34- İki bağın sahibinin ayrıca başka geliri vardı. Bundan dolayı bu adam arkadaşıyla münakaşa ederken: "Ben malca senden daha zengin ve insan sayısı bakımından da senden daha güçlü ve üstünüm" dedi. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *30- Şüphesiz iman edip salih amellerde bulunanlar ise; biz gerçekten en güzel davranışta bulunanın ecrini kayba uğratmayız. 31- Onlar; altından ırmaklar akan Adn cennetleri onlarındır, orda altın bileziklerle(34) süslenirler, hafif ipekten ve ağır işlenmiş atlastan yeşil elbiseler giyerler ve tahtlar üzerinde kurulup-dayanırlar.(35) (Bu,) Ne güzel sevap ve ne güzel destek. 32- Onlara iki adamın örneğini ver;(36) onlardan birine iki üzüm bağı verdik ve ikisini hurmalıklarla donattık, ikisinin arasında da ekinler bitirmiştik. 33- İki bağ da yemişlerini vermiş, ondan (verim bakımından) hiç bir şeyi noksan bırakmamış ve aralarında da bir ırmak fışkırtmıştık. 34- (İkisinden) Birinin başka ürün (veren yer) leri de vardı. Böylelikle onunla konuşurken arkadaşına dedi ki: "Ben, mal bakımından senden daha zenginim, insan sayısı bakımından da daha güçlüyüm." 35- Daha sonra Cennet'ine (37) girdi ve kendisine zulmederek: "Bunun hiç yok olacağını sanmam." dedi. 36- "Kıyamet-saati'nin kopacağını da sanmıyorum. Buna rağmen Rabbime döndürülecek olursam, şüphesiz bundan daha hayırlı bir sonuç bulacağım."(38) AÇIKLAMA 34. Cennetlikler, eskilerin kralları gibi altın bileziklerle süsleneceklerdir. Bu, kafirler ve günahkar krallar ahirette azap görürken, müminlerin dünya kralları gibi yaşayacaklarını göstermektedir. 35. "Erâik" kelimesi, gölgeliklerle kaplı bir tür taht anlamına gelen erîke'nin çoğuludur. Bu da müminlerin ahirette dünya kralları gibi tahtlarda oturacaklarını göstermektedir. 36. Bu misalin önemini anlamak için 28. ayet gözönünde bulundurulmalıdır. 28. ayette Mekkeli cahil liderlere onları memnun etmek için Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) fakir ashabından yüz çevirilmeyeceği söylenmektedir. Bkz. Kalem: 17-33, Meryem: 73-74, Müminun: 55-61, Fussilet: 49-50 37. O adam bahçelerini "Cennet" olarak kabul ediyordu. Bu nedenle o, kendilerine servet ve güç verildiğinde bu dünyada iken cenneti yaşadıklarını ve başka bir cennete ihtiyaçları olmadığını sanan anlayışsız insanlar gibi davranıyordu. 38. Yani, "Ben, öldükten sonra bir hayatın olacağına inanmıyorum. Eğer var olsa bile, bu dünyadakinden daha fazlasına sahip olacağım. Çünkü zenginlik ve servetim, Allah katında gözde olduğumun açık bir delilidir." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *34. Böylece bahçenin sahibi bolluk içinde ürün kaldırıyordu. Ama gün bu adam komşusuyla tartışırken söz arasında ona: "Benim malım mülküm senden çok; nüfusça da senden daha güçlü, daha ilerdeyim!" dedi. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *34. Ve onun için başka bir nevi mal da vardı. Sonra o arkadaşına onula konuşarak dedi ki: Ben malca senden daha fazlayım ve cemaatçe de senden daha kuvvetliyim. 34. (Ve onun için) o bağlara sahip olan şahsa ait (başka bir nevi mal da vardı) altun, gümüş, hayvanat gibi bir servete de sahip bulunuyordu. (Sonra o) bağlara vesaireye sahip olan kâfir (arkadaşına) mümin, fakat fakir olan muhatabına (onunla konuşarak) övünür bir eda ile ona söz yönelterek (dedi ki: Ben malca senden daha ziyadeyim) görüyorsun ya, benim bağlarım, meyvelerim var (ve cemaatça da senden daha kuvvetliyim) bana hizmet eden kimselere, erkek evlada vesaireye sahip bulunuyorum.